


The Wedding

by NyanJai



Series: Crody verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanJai/pseuds/NyanJai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam get a shock when opposites attract</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, I need to go through it when i am more awake. This idea has been bugging me so i needed to get it out before I forgot and/or went mad lol

Dean has seen many things in his years of hunting but this had to be the weirdest. He pinched himself, sure that he was dreaming.

“Well? Aren't you happy for us?” The woman sat in front of him beamed. 

Dean forced his mouth into a grin, though with the elbow in the ribs that Sam gave him he expected that it was more like a grimace of pain.

“Yeah Jody, I'm thrilled. Made up for you..It's great news...Isn't it Sammy?” Sam gave an incredibly sarcastic thumbs up, a smirk plastered on his face. Jody didn't notice though, she was too busy giving the puppy dog eyes to the man sat beside her.

“See Roddy! I told you that they would come around!”

\-----

Dean was still dumbfounded when Castiel returned a few hours later. 

“Are you okay Dean? I called you three times saying I brought pie.”

“Yeah sorry Cas, just reeling from the news about Crowley's wedding. Remember Jody Mills?”

Cas frowned. “Even though I spent time as a human, I still don't fully understand your sense of humour Dean”

Dean sighed. “How I wish this was a joke. However it isn't there is no sign she is possessed, believe me I put holy water in her drink. I even called her into the kitchen with some stupid excuse so she would have to walk through the devils trap.” 

Cas looked thoughtful. “Well a church wedding is out, unless they don't mind the groom bursting into flame.”

Dean spun round. “THAT'S your problem with this?” he shook his head, exasperated. “Where's the pie?” 

\-----

A few days later Dean had almost convinced himself that it had all been a dream. He had run out of pie, despite only having two slices (he wasn't sure who had taken the rest, although Cas had looked very guilty when Dean had found the empty pie tray.)

Just as he was pulling out of the car park, Crowley appeared in front of the car. Slamming on the brakes, he was still muttering what a “Stupid sonofabitch” Crowley was when he opened the door. 

“Afternoon Squirrel!” he said as he climbed into the passenger seat. He ignored Dean's dirty look. “So me and my better half were talking and she suggested that you and Moose could throw me a Bachelor party!” 

 

\------

“A bachelor party?” Sam grinned “He can't be serious!” 

“Oh he's serious!” Dean replied. “I even had Jody call me after he had gone, saying how lovely it was that we were throwing a party for her 'Roddy'. Oh and the jokes about making an honest man of him. I even heard him giggling...GIGGLING...Crowley.” He took a large swig of scotch, as if to wipe the memory from his brain.

“I guess this means we need to get tuxes then” 

Dean scowled at his brother and took another swig.

 

\-----

Sam ended up being the one who did most of the planning for the bachelor party. Dean thought about teasing him about it, but he knew he would probably get roped in to help more if he did. Not that his idea for a stripper had been met with anything more than Sam's patented bitch face. His choice of bar had been grudgingly accepted, and that was enough of an involvement as far as Dean was concerned. 

“Ahhh antlers...they suit you Moose” Crowley said jovially as he returned from the bar. “Can you believe they had Craig here?”

“I chose the bar” Dean piped up smugly. Crowley raised his glass to the older Winchester. 

“Where's the angel?” he asked

“Last time I saw him he was being mobbed by a Bachelorette party” Sam said. He saw Dean frown and make his way over to where Castiel was surrounded by a group of very drunk women who were trying to entice him to strip.

It was the early hours in the morning when they left. Dean had managed to keep Cas 'safe' by throwing dirty looks at anyone who came within a 5 metre radius of him and Sam was giggly drunk on cocktails that arrived in increasingly more lurid colours as the night went on, he even had a paper umbrella stuck artfully in his hair. Crowley started them all off in a rousing rendition of 'I'm getting married in the morning' although it was mostly him and Sam singing as Dean was laughing at Cas who didn't know the words.

“It's not funny Dean! I cannot join in with this tradition I do not know the words. What bells? I thought a church wedding was out due to the groom being the king of hell. Dean why are you still laughing?”

\------

The wedding was a few days later. Jody had insisted that, for several reasons they had a few days after the party. “I know you, he would probably end up in a devils trap under a lamp post naked. Plus you have to look good in the photos. NO hangovers” She said sternly. Crowley gave her such a soppy look that Dean pretended to be sick, earning him a punch on the shoulder from Jody. 

For someone who had never gone to a wedding before, whose only wedding experience was from the movies, Dean was pretty sure it went normally. Or as normally as it could do for a hunter marrying the king of hell. Sam cried during the ceremony, and Dean tucked it away for another day for prime brother teasing material. Cas revealed some surprising dance moves and there was even pie. 

The new Mr and Mrs Crowley were ready to set off on their honeymoon. Jody gave Sam a huge hug. “Thank you for your help Sam, I don't think I could of planned the wedding without you” 

Dean gave his brother a quizzical look. 

“We emailed a few times” Sam said defensively. 

“Well your help was appreciated” Crowley said. “We know who to ask when we want a babysitter.” 

“Babysitter!”  
“What?” 

But the happy couple had already disappeared.


End file.
